


What Happened To Us?

by forgottengoob



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, M/M, Sad Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottengoob/pseuds/forgottengoob
Summary: This is just some Fundy and Dream angst, yes roughly based off the wedding.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay| Dream & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	What Happened To Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at working with ao3, idk how to tag or really anything tbh. Also sorry for the bad summary, I'm not good at writing them if someone could help that'd be beyond pog.

_ 'How long have I been waiting here?"  _ Fundy thought to himself as he played with some grass beside him. Dream was late again, he was late a lot as of recently. Fundy is patient with Dream, he always has been. No matter how long it took Dream to show up for whatever thing Fundy had planned that time, he always showed up. He used to at least. Dream often abandoned the plans Fundy made for him.

Fundy let out a long breathy sigh.  _ '2 hours, I think this is a new record for him'  _ He tried to make himself feel better with bad jokes even though despite his best efforts it still stung. There was hope still. He  _ might  _ show up. He knew how important it was to Fundy for him to come. He had to show up. Fundy had a gift, a netherite sword. It wasn't traditionally romantic but Dream really enjoyed that kind of stuff, Fundy noted that. He'd needed a new sword anyways, his was almost broken. 

By now the sun had completely gone down and a cool breeze blew across the clearing where Fundy sat, waiting for his lover. In the silence, he remembered the first time he took Dream here, it was just before the sun set and the sky was swirls of pink, orange and yellow. The grass was warm and littered with small flowers. The dim light reflected Dream's skin perfectly. Both of them had declared it to be their spot. Things were so nice then.

Why did it stop? Why did the happy times halt? Everything was so stressful now. All the time they could've spent together was taken because Dream suddenly had better things to do. Dream never directly said that but Fundy knew that was the reason regardless. 

Fundy looked to his left where the dark colored blade had been sitting for a while, it was cold and reflected the moonlight faintly. He gently touched it, running his fingers on the smooth blade. After all the time he spent getting that for Dream, he just didn't show up. Tears threaten to escape Fundy's eyes but he rapidly blinks them away, he'll show up. He has to.

_ 'What if he hates me now?' _

_ 'What if he hates the spot?' _

_ 'What if the good memories weren't good to him?' _

Painful thoughts began flooding Fundy's brain. He quickly made the spur of the moment decision to text Dream.

**Fundy:**

**Did you decide not to come? Are you even coming at all?**

He dropped his phone beside himself awaiting a response. The sound echoed throughout the quiet area. Even though he knew exactly what the answer was going to be he wanted to hear it from Dream. It's the same every time.

**Dream:**

**Sorry. I forgot.**

**Dream:**

**I'll come tomorrow though. :)**

Of course. Of course he forgot. He always forgets. Fundy could swear that Dream forgot his name sometimes. That is if he actually forgot, maybe Fundy was just boring. Maybe that's why Dream preferred his friends over his own partner. That had to be where he was. With his friends. His  _ friend _ . Fundy knew exactly who he was with but that didn't stop him from asking. 

**Fundy:**

**Where even are you?**

Dreams text bubble popped up signaling he was typing but then suddenly popped down again.  _ Hesitation.  _

**Dream:**

**With friends.**

And with those words, Fundy's suspicions were confirmed. Usually he gave Dream the benefit of a doubt but there was more, if he was with his other friends he would have excused himself to see Fundy. Unfortunately one of his friends was the priority over everything.  _ Everyone.  _ Including Fundy.

**Fundy:**

**…**

**Fundy:**

**George?**

**Dream:**

**What do you mean?**

**Fundy:**

**By friends you mean George. Right?**

Fundy pursed his lips together. The tears had begun to prick at his eyes again with force. His chest felt tight as he inhaled the brisk air. More wind firmly blew past him.

**Dream:**

**He is my friend so, yeah.**

His eyes burned like fire and the tears spilled like lava. He knew it. God he hated being right about certain things. Fundy wasn't the type to be jealous he trusted Dream, until he didn't. He would be stupid to ignore how close George and Dream were. The subtle flirting, "innocent" hand holding. The way that Dream gave George things that he didn't for Fundy. The way that they'd play with eachothers hair. Dream paying more attention to George than he ever did to Fundy. It hurt a lot. In a fit of seething rage, Fundy picked up the sword he worked so hard for and chucked it as far as he could. His tail fell limp and his ears drooped. 

**Fundy:**

**You guys really are close. We used to be close.**

**Dream:**

**We are still close. George and I are just friends.**

Fundy winced. Dream already knew how George and him acted with each other, why else would he feel the need to reiterate that they were "just friends," if not as an attempt to convince Fundy that the obvious wasn't true? The obvious being that Dream cared for George so much more. All of the anger that had boiled up in Fundy had died down into sadness, or ache? He wasn't sure, all he knew is that the feeling was far from pleasant. 

**Dream:**

**I love you Fundy.**

Fundy wanted to believe it was true, but after all that Dream put him through he couldn't fully trust him.

**Fundy:**

**Do you? Because right now you seem to love George.**

_ 'Harsh? Too harsh.' _

__ Had he been too aggressive with his words? Did Dream really deserve that? It really was mean. Cold air pressed against Fundy's fur chilling his cheeks where tears were still flowing. Then again, did Fundy deserve the way Dream treated him? 

**Dream:**

**How could you say that? I'll always love you above anyone else.**

That made Fundy feel selfish. He didn't want Dream all to himself, he only wanted Dream to care about him. People could be important to Dream, he wasn't trying to take that away, he just wanted to feel like he was important to Dream too. The urge to apologize washed over Fundy but he tried his best to fight it off, he didn't do anything wrong. Did he? Why did he feel so guilty? He wasn't at fault. Was he at fault?

**Fundy:**

**Then why don't you ever show me? I don't expect anything from you except feeling loved and appreciated. I do that you, I do the best I can.**

**Fundy:**

**Why can't you do the same?**

Everything Fundy said sounded so rude and laced with anger but in reality he was just sore. He couldn't put all his energy into a relationship that was bound to fall apart, but he still wanted to keep going. Keep  _ trying _ . At the start they were so happy together and that's the happiest Fundy had ever been for a long time. He wanted that again so he clinged to something that was bad for him. What was he supposed to do? He was desperate to be happy.

**Dream:**

**I do, I'm sorry if you don't notice it.**

**Fundy:**

**I don't notice it.**

Fundy exhaled all the air he had stored in his lungs, he hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath. Everything felt so sore. His limbs were heavy and his ears and tail were completely limp. His brain was burning in a similar way his face was. All of his negative emotions were so strong that it felt like he hadn't felt anything good in a long time. That wasn't entirely untrue though.

**Fundy:**

**Why don't we click anymore?**

_ 'The way we used to when we danced for hours as the evening turned to midnight. The way we did when we looked for shapes in the clouds together. The way we were when we woke up earlier to sit together and just talk as the moon disappeared beneath the horizon.'  _

Reminiscing on the time when things were alright between them wouldn't do Fundy any good but that's all he had left to hold on to. Everything was so great then, so why would he let go? He couldn't and he wouldn't, and that would be what hurts him the most one day.

**Fundy:**

**How did we get like this?**

_ 'When we fight over insignificant things I do that barely have an effect on us but you completely ignore anything you do that's less than perfect. When we fight over who we're friends with and who we should cut off. When we fight over your bad decisions that you always choose to sweep under the rug.' _

It really was sad. How much pain Fundy had endured because of Dream. How much more Fundy was willing to go through even in spite of that because no matter how bad it was for him, at the end of the day he still loved Dream and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to stop.

**Fundy:**

**Dream,**

_ 'Did you ever truly love me or were you with me just because I asked? If it came down to it, would it be me or George? Have you always liked George more than me? Have I just been to blind too notice?' _

**Fundy:**

**What happened to us?**

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I hope you like this, just a little bit umm I suck at writing sorry. :P


End file.
